ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Present From Space
Plot The episode begins in a small town. It’s night time and the first snow had just fallen.Two figures walk in the snow. The first person(Albedo):Look at the stars. The second person(Kevin):Yeah they are so beautiful. Albedo:What is this(he points at a falling light). Kevin:It looks like a falling star. The light falls in the near forest. The brothers look at each other. Albedo: Should we go to see what was this ? Kevin: Of course we should. Albedo: Ok, but, let’s be careful. Kevin: Oh, please. What can happen ? They start running. In the forest Albedo and Kevin jump in a large crater. They stop near a metal pod. Kevin: Wow. Albedo: Wow indead. Kevin: Let’s touch it. Albedo: Don’t! It just falled from the space, it must be really hot. Kevin: Then let’s return here tomorrow. Albedo: Ok, we will return here tomorrow . They walk away. Meanwhile In a space ship Two evil red eyes look at Earth. The door opens, and two armored aliens enter. They drag with them a prisoner. The alien with the red eyes: Where are they ? The prisoner: Where are what ? The alien with the red eyes:You know very well. Where are the weapons! The prisoner: They aren’t ready. The alien with the red eyes:Oh really ? Then why they aren’t in your lab and why three pods are missing ? The prisoner: You are asking the wrong person. The alien with the red eyes: Ok then. Put him in the prison. He looks at Earth. The alien with the red eyes: And send a squad to this planet. On the next day Albedo and Kevin return at the place where they found the strange thing.But two policemen stop them, before they can enter the forest. Bob: Sorry kids, but you can’t continue.We are envestigating this place. Albedo: Sorry, but we were here first. We have all rights to continue. Jack: You don’t have any rights here. Go home, or we will arrest you. Kevin: You can’t arrest us, we aren’t 18 years old yet. A strange sound comes from the forest. They got near the crater and saw an alien squad. The aliens tries to open the metal pod. They hide behind a rock. Bob: What is going on ? Albedo: How can we know ? Jack: It doesn’t matter. We will arrest them. Kevin: I don’t think that this is a good idea.They look like real aliens. Bob: Nah, just costumes. The aliens open the pod. Kevin: The pod! He comes out of the hiding and runs to the pod. Albedo: Kevin! He follows Kevin Bob, sighing: Kids. The policemen get up and fire at the aliens. Alien 1: Enemies! They start shooting. One of the shots hits Bob, and he disappears. Jack: What was this. The aliens continue shooting at him. Alien 2: Hey look! The aliens look at the brothers who are running to the metal pod. Alien 3: Kill them! The aliens start shooting at the brothers, who hide behind the metal pod. Kevin: Well…What now ? Albedo: Dunno. They look up. Green lights come from the metal pod. Jack gets up, and fires the aliens again to no avail. The aliens aim at him. Albedo: Now! The brothers get up. They look inside the pod. Kevin: Watches ? The watches jump on their wrists. Albedo: What the- Kevin: Wow! The aliens look at them. Kevin: Um…What is going on ? Albedo: I don’t know. Alien 4: They have the weapons! All the aliens activate the devices on their wrists. Purple cores pop up. The aliens slam them down. They transform into werewolf like aliens with purple eyes. Kevin: So… this is what these devices are. He activates his watch. The core pops up. A muscular figure with four arms shows. Kevin slams it down. Transformation sequence: Kevin’s arm gets muscular, after this two more arms come from under his arms. His skins becomes red. Four Arms: That’s so cool. Albedo: Let me try. He activates his own watch. A hologram interface with five faces shows. Albedo: This one looks ok. He selects a face with fire coming from his head. The faceplate slide opens, and the core pops up. Albedo slams it down. Transformation sequence: Red rocks come all over Albedo’s body. His hair goes on fire and rocks appear on his face. Heatblast: This is…hot. The werewolves run against the brothers. Two of them jump on Fourarms. The red alien falls on the ground. Fourarms: Get off me! Two fire balls hit the werewolves, causing them to fall on the ground. Four Arms: Thanks. A werewolf kicks Heatblast in the face. He falls on the ground. Heatblast: Cold dude. He shoots fire from his hands creating a firewall that stops the werewolves. Four Arms: What about Jack ? Heatblast: Man, I totally forgot about him. The werewolves turn around and see Jack. Jack: Uh oh. The werewolves charge at him. Four Arms: Not on my watch! Four Arms jumps over them. He lands in front of Jack. Four Arms, turning around: Who wants to be first ? The werewolves open their mouths. Four Arms: This can’t be good. A strong sonic howl blasts Four Arms, sending him in the woods. Four Arms: That…hurts. Heatblast absorbs the fire wall, and shoots a big fire ball at the werewolves. They fall on the ground. Fourarms comes. Four Arms: I missed the fun. Heatblast: Nah, it was just one attack. A ship flies over the forest. Heatblast, Four Arms and Jack look at it in fear. The werewolves disappear, and the ship flies away. Heatblast: That was…strange. Four Arms: Not as much as those watches. Jack: Do you know how to turn back to humans. Heatblast and Four Arms look at each other. Jack, sighing: I knew it. The symbols start to make strange noises, and the two aliens reverse back to humans. Albedo: We are humans again. Jack: Now let’s get away from here before another strange thing happens. The watches grow in green light. Kevin: What is this ? The green light becomes brighter and brighter.The brothers close their eyes. When they open them again they found out that they weren’t on Earth anymore Kevin: W-we are in… Albedo: …space!? They float in space. Soon the brothers hear a voice. Voice: So my creations are in the hands of two kids. The brothers turn around, and see an old alien. Kevin: What do you want? And why are we here ? The alien: You are here because I want to save you. Albedo: To save us? From what ? The alien: From-(looks down)From my species. Kevin: What ? The alien: My species is one of the oldest ones in this galaxy. Albedo: But what we have to do with this ? The alien: There were two old species in my system. The other species were more powerful that us, but we were living in peace. Until one day. A planet was going to collide with their planet. They didn’t want to leave their home planet and were destroyed with it. However, before their death, they created single celled heirs, who after many evolutions will become like them. After this they send those single celled heirs in space, and here you are. The humans race. One of the last survived descendants of this powerful race. Kevin: But why one of the lasts ? The alien: Because our new emperor wanted to destroy all descendants. He forced me to create the weapons on your wrists. Kevin: And the thing we must do is… The alien: You must save your race, but before this, I will train you. Albedo: Train us ? The alien: Yes. Now. Let’s begin. He teleports them. The End Major Events * Albedo finds the Omnimatrix. * Kevin finds the Omnitrix. * Albedo and Kevin learn the truth about human species. * Albedo, Kevin, The alien, Policeman Jack, Policeman Bob, The emperor, and the alien soldiers make their first appearances. * Blitzwolfer makes his first appearance by the soldiers. * Four Arms makes his first appearance by Kevin. * Heatblast makes his first appearance by Albedo. Characters * Albedo Bloodson (first appearance) * Kevin Bloodson (first appearance) * The prisoner (first appearance) * Policeman Jack (first appearance) * Policeman Bob (first appearance, dead) Villains * The emperor (first appearance) * The soldiers (first appearance) Aliens used By the soldiers * Blitzwolfer (first appearance) By Kevin * Four Arms (first appearance) By Albedo * Heatblast (first appearance) Trivia * Four Arms was the first alien used by Kevin. ** This is done to allude to the first episode of Ben 10 Omniverse "The More Things Change: Part 1". * Heatblast was the first alien used by Albedo. ** This is done to allude to the first Ben 10 episode "And Then There Were Ten". Category:Episodes Category:Team 10